Episode 54321: The Case That Hit Home
by Consumer Product
Summary: One of New Yorks Finest is forced to face the death of those closest. Will a full recovery be possible? Or will revenge not be enough? Intracate plot & Very good episode, I think!
1. Part One

Narrator- In the Criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.

-Dun Dun-

"I'll be over to get you in an hour, honey...No, you know I want to see you...I just have to finish up here. I'll see you soon...Alright, buh-bye sweetie." The phone hit the receiver and Detective Elliot Stable stood at the sound of it. Stretching, he made his way to the corner of the large room, preparing a couple cups of coffee. He wasn't feeling his best tonight. He knew he would hear it from his ex-wife for being late to pick up his daughter. But she had to know that work was important to him. After all, that is why they called it quits.

Returning to his desk with the cups, setting one down for his loyal partner, Olivia Benson, he plopped down, took a sip, and started in on more paperwork.

"If you need to go, Elliot. I can finish up." Said Olivia from across the way. She could tell he was a little depressed about not getting to see his kids much. She seemed to often find herself reaching out to him, only to find he wouldn't take her hand. And the same would happen with her.

"No, no. I got it." He said taking another gulp and then continuing the job he made an oath to do.

An hour had passed and Elliot had finished most of his work. "I'll finish up tomorrow. See ya, Benson." Elliot called back to the room he had already exited. Once Elliot walked out the door, jacket on, ready to drive off to his ex-wifes place, his phone rang. "Aw, no no." He whispered fiercely as he answered. "Stabler...alright...alright...meet me downstairs, I'll drive." And with that, Elliot slammed the phone shut and made his way to the car to meet Olivia. Apparently his daughter would have to wait a while longer.

Arriving to a darkened warehouse not far from the bay, Elliot and his partner hopped out of the car, slamming the doors behind them.

"About time you showed up." Came the sarcastic voice and half smile of the resident forensic investigator, Melinda Warner. "I was on my way to the morgue and I got a call. What's going on?" She asked, just arriving herself.

"Heard there was a rape in an abandoned warehouse. Perp nowhere in sight." Olivia said in a half yawn. She wasn't bored with her job at all. But two days without sleep did things to you. "I'm gonna talk to her now, wanna come?"

"Yeah, lemme get my kit." Melinda called to Olivia as she was already walking away.

A few minutes later, Olivia and Melinda came back to a lazy looking Elliot who had just finished reviewing statements with a nearby policeman.

"She talk?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Only thing she said was he was tall. Refused a rape kit and shunned us off. Either she's too scared to talk or she's covering for him." Olivia said defensively. She wasn't usually the one to point to the victim as being wrong, but her job required the facts, and it was an opinion she always stood by.

"Well, lets get her to the hospital." Elliot said, knowing he wouldn't get to see his daughter tonight.

"No, Elliot, you go home. Be with Maureen. She needs you. We've got the girl." Olivia stated with an Agreeing Melinda behind her. "Thanks" he smiled, and with that he was in the car and on his way.

Elliot hit traffic on the Long Island Express Way, unfortunately. Nothing that usually happened this time of night, but then again, he didn't usually take this route.

About halfway there, Elliot's phone rang again. With a heavy sigh, he reached to his coat, pulled it out, and answered in a rather nasty tone.

"Yeah." he practically shouted into the little hole on the side.

"Elliot, where are you?" Came the voice of the Captain Donald Cragen.

"I'm halfway home, why? What's goin' on?"

"Elliot...there's no easy way to tell you this over the pho..." Cragen said quietly only to be cut off by a nearing frantic Elliot.

"What's goin' on, Captain?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Elliot there was a break-in at your wifes'. Kathy was badly hurt, and...Elliot. Allison and Maureen didn't make it."

Elliot took a long pause as his car was slowing down more and more. What he just heard broke his heart in two. The first thing that ran through his mind was the terror that his little girls must have felt. And poor Kathy. That woman had been through so much through-out their time together.

The second thought that came through his mind, as he raced to the Hospital, was that revenge was not far off.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

As Kathy lay in her hospital bed, thinking about the pain but trying to forget, she held the hand of her ex-husband as her stood.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her patiently.

"No. I'm ok." She said then remembering "Well, I could use some juice. Please."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Elliot had been sitting with her for more than 3 hours. he figured it was time to get some coffee and try to, at least, settle down a bit. As he left the room, Olivia came to the door.

"Hi Kathy. Mind if I ask you a few question?" Olivia asked in a low and raspy, but sincere voice. She knew the woman was still in shock. But she had to find the facts in order to help her.

"Olivia. Come in." Came the whisper of Kathy.

"I know it's hard, but can you tell me what heppened."

Turning her head forward and with a gasp of air, she relived the experience.

"Elizabeth, Maureen and I were just waiting for Elliot to come pick up Maureen. We heard a noise upstairs and I went to go see what it was. I…walked upstairs…and he attacked me." ." Kathy broke into a sob and then a yell of panic. "He raped me! And my little girls were listening to me scream from upstairs! So…" She paused in tears in which she couldn't help but show.

"This is good. This is going to help me find him, Kathy. You're doing fine." Olivia said calmly, grabbing for Kathy's hand and consoling her.

"Them."

"What?" Olivia asked, tipping her head to one side. She was surprised to hear it wasn't just one man.

"He went downstairs when he heard the girls screaming. Then…Oh God." Kathy sighed, trying to breathe. "Once he was gone, two more came up the stairs and…raped me. I was trying to fight them off. Because I couldn't hear the girls anymore. Where's Elliot?"

"I'll go find him. Just relax." Olivia said after a short pause, still taken aback by the new lead. There was more than one man present. Now she had to go find Elliot. As she walked to the lobby area when she spotted him coming down the hall with a cup of coffee and another of orange juice. She felt she needed to calm him right now. Talk to him. But she knew he wouldn't accept his help right now. All he needed right now was to be with Kathy. And Olivia knew her place as his partner.

"Hi." She managed to get out as he got closer.

"Hi. Listen, uh, I'll back at work a little later after I..."

"Don't worry about work. I've got everything covered. Go be with Kathy." Olivia knew work was not the number one issue right now. And whatever it was he needed done, she would surely do.

After Elliot passed her, going back to the room, Olivia made her way slowly to the door, standing and looking in at the victim and her family member. The only thing she ever knew could console someone. Elliot sat in the chair next to her, placing her juice down and then taking her hand.

As Olivia walked away, she heard Elliot's voice clearly;

"I'll take care of it. I'll get them, don't worry."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

"How's he holdin' up?" Came the voice of Detective Odefin Truola from behind a small desk in the south end of the room.

"I haven't talked to him in about an hour. I think he's still at the Hospital with Kathy. I just can't believe this happened." Olivia said, making her way to his desk.

"Well, I was reviewing over the statement and…"

"What? Well, it seems like an awful lot of people are taking up my case." Olivia snapped back at him. All night policemen and other detectives were approaching her with sorry's and helpful hands. It wasn't rude of them, but it did bother her.

"Olivia. We all care about Elliot. And we wanna find this guy as much as you do." With that, Olivia backed off. She knew people cared and this case was very huge. Not only was it a murder/rape, there were several men involved. And Olivia knew two heads were better than one.

"Well, I was over at the house and I noticed a few things."

"Like What?" Asked a very interested Fin.

"Like, there's nothing that gives us an idea that someone had broken in. We found a print on the window but we're guessing it's going to belong to Kathy or one of the girls."

"Sounds like they knew what they were doing."

"Olivia. Fin." Came the hasty voice of Captain Cragen. "Crime Lab said they found something. Head over."

"We're on it." Fin yelled back as Olivia hesitantly followed after him.

A few minutes later they arrived to Melinda's lab section.

"We heard you found something." Olivia said approaching her microscope rather eager to hear the news. Melinda turned to them, holding up a piece of paper.

"Yeah." She said with a followed pause as if the information she had would solve everything. "A hair. And guess who it leads us to?"

"Who?" Fin asked curiously.

"Our latest warehouse rape victim. I ran the DNA and she came up as Rita Patrick. 17 year old with a record. Apparently she's been involved in some gang activity from a young age." And with that information, Olivia knew that they were dealing with some very tricky perpetrators.

"Is she still at the hospital?" Olivia asked, as if Melinda had the answers.

"I called up immediately after I found out. They said she checked herself out an hour ago."

"Thanks." She yelled back as she ran from the room and down the hall, Fin racing behind her.

"Were are we goin?" he asked her, catching his breathe.

"To the Hospital."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Review Review!


	4. Part Four

Part Four

As they drove to the hospital, Olivia explained the rape they had gotten a call about while Elliot was on his way to his daughters'. Now all they had to do was bring that girl to questioning and find out what she was doing at the Stablers'. Not soon after the explanation, they arrived to the hospital, jumped out of the car, and were down the hall on their way to Kathy's room within minutes.

"I'm gonna ask the desk about the rape victim. Go talk to Kathy." Fin said, as he parted ways with her.

"Kathy. Elliot." Olivia said in a half whisper as she turned the room corner, not sure if she was sleeping or not. Standing, Elliot made his way out of the room with Olivia, wondering what she had found out.

"What is it, Olivia?" He said in a monotone, very raspy voice. She could tell he had been crying with her. And for all the right reasons.

"Elliot, did you know the girl from the docks? Did you know her from anywhere?" She tried getting some answers franticly.

"No I'd never seen her…why? What's goin' on?" He found himself asking that a lot lately. It seemed people didn't share as much information with him as he wished they would. At least, not soon enough.

"The Crime Lab found her DNA in the entry way of your house. Do you think Kathy would know…?" Olivia found herself cut off by Elliot's facial expression. He was always very straight-faced. His life had been shattered not four hours ago, and he had every reason to act the way he was.

"I'll ask her. What was her name??"

"Rita Patrick. She was 17."

Elliot made his way back to the room where Kathy lay sleeping. He contemplated asking her about the girl once she awoke. When that would happen, he didn't know. As he sat watching her, she slowly opened her eyes, making him the first thing she saw.

"Kathy." He started, leaning forward in his chair, taking her hand once more. "Kathy, do you know a girl named Rita Patrick?"

Kathy's face went a little more serious than it had been when she first saw Elliot after waking.

"She came to the house a few days ago. Kathleen just met her and she told me she really liked her. She told me she was the only person who could relate."

"How so?"

"Kathleen was always so mad you weren't there. She held alot of resentment." her face grew sad and lonely. "She said Rita's aunt was a...lawyer or something. You think she did something, Elliot?" If there was one thing she picked up through her husband in those many years of being together, it was a heightened instinct for danger.

"She might have. But don't worry. Like I said, I'll take care of it. Just relax." Elliot stood from the chair and, placing a kiss on her head, walked out of the room. He spotted Olivia and Fin waiting patiently in nearby chairs, and walked toward them.

"Kathy said she knew the girl. She was a friend of Kathleen's. But she couldn't have been there at the time the robbers were."

Olivia and Fin stood out of respect for the man. They made extra precautions to keep calm and help him in any way he needed.

"Kathy said there were many men. She could be in on it. I mean, why else would she call in saying she was raped at a warehouse, and then not talk? Something's up." Said Olivia, who was fighting the fact she was so outspoken. But she needed to get to the bottom of things.

"The nurse said Rita came in, put up a fight, and then left. She had nothing with her and she didn't mention knowing anybody." Fin spoke out, circling around Olivia, making himself seen.

"Maybe she left something at the ware house. It's worth a shot. You coming'?" Olivia asked Elliot calmly, having a thought as to what the answer would be.

"No I'm gonna stay. Go." And down the hall rushed two detectives determined to help plan out revenge. They didn't know what to expect, or what they were looking for, but it seemed that, for now, every little detail had to be checked.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

"I still can't believe it." Olivia mentioned for the second time as she drove her car through a tight ally.

"Just goes to show you, it could happen to anybody."

As they approached the bay, the warehouse became closer. The car stopped in front of an old rusted garage door. Olivia tuned the car off. The two hopped out, making their way for the door. As Fin placed his hand on the handle, they heard a clatter of garbage cans to the right of them, not ten feet away. Pulling out their guns, the two approached the cans.

"Police. Come on out." She said dominatly.

As she went to ask again, the figure daashed for an escape. Once known, Fin ran to catch up with them, leaving Olivia behind. Running through the side ally, and back around the opposite side of where the chase started, once they came to the final corner, the perp ran into Olivia who had been waiting to catch up.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked as she took the hood down only to realize it was Rita, the girl they had found here before. "What are you doing back here, Rita?"

"I just came back for my bag."

"Then why are you runnin' from us?" Came the voice of a very tired Fin who crouched to the ground while Olivia placed the cuffs on the girl.

"Then why did you run if you knew we were Police. Lets go down to the station and have a talk, Rita." Said Olivia, dragging the girl, followed by Fin, who was putting his gun away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I told you, I was just looking for my backpack. I dropped it somewhere around there before I was raped. I didn't do anything!" Came the defense of young Rita Patrick from interrogation room number seven. She had been at the station for more than an hour. Olivia sat across from her at the large wooden table.

"Alright, Rita." Olivia said, giving the illusion she was giving in. She went out of the room and down a door to the room where Cragen, Huang, and Fin stood watching the girl.

"She's very into her statement, Olivia. She's not going to change it. Like Elliot said, she knows someone who's a Lawyer. She knows what she's doing." Said Doctor George Huang, standing very close to the mirror, observing the girls' every move, very fascinated by her actions.

"Great. Fin, run a search on her family. See If we can get any information from them." Said Cragen, then turning to Olivia. "Olivia. Keep prying."

"It won't work." Huang said pessimistically.

"Do it anyways." He added to the doctors prognosis.

"Alright." And with that, Olivia approached the door on her way out when it slammed open in front of her. A.D.A Casey Novak walked in and to the mirror.

"I can't believe this." She said, setting her briefcase to the floor and turning to Cragen. "It's my neice"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ohhh. Review!


	6. Part Six

Part Six

Within the next five minutes, Casey was in with her niece, convincing her to speak. Being Rita's favorite aunt, she saw her side. She convinced the girl to not throw her life away over something she could help. So Casey went from the room, telling Rita she'd keep in touch, but trying not to get so attached. She already had the feeling she would be taken from the case.

"Well, we got the name. Jerry Fields." Casey said, grasping the attention of the others who witnessed the girl cave. "We look him up yet?"

"Yeah." Said Fin as he just came back from the task. "Jerry and Rita go to the same school that Elizabeth did. Only thing on his record was an arrest after a protest turned violent."

"What was it about?" Spoke up Olivia.

"Men's empowerment and woman's rights abolished. This kid's startin' young."

Residence of Jerry Fields

624 Mott St Apartment 27B

August 6th, 9:34 AM

-_Dun Dun_-

"Jerry Fields!" Yelled Olivia as she slammed the door twice with her fist. The door opened suddenly and a woman, who looked very tired and slightly abused, stood in front of Olivia and Fin.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped back. With a flash of their badges, Olivia answered her.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Truola. We're carrying out an investigation, is your son home?"

"Jerry? What do you want with him?"

"He might be a suspect. Is he home?"

"Jerry!" She yelled behind her, stepping aside for the two to come in.

"What now?" Came the yell of a skinny boy who made himself apparent in the hall way, wearing baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. "Who are you?"

"Is this about last night? Jerry where the hell were you last night?" His impatient mother asked, grabbing at his shirt color, only to be jerked away when he shoved her away.

"I was at Rita's last night! I told you a hundred times, woman! What do you guys want?

"Jerry, can you come with us down to the station, we need to ask you a few questions." Said Olivia as Fin was prepared to take him no matter what his response was.

"I'm not goin' anywhere. So you guys can just show yourselves out!" He yelled, turning to leave when his mother grabbed him again, only to be hit once more.

"Jerry, this concerns a homicide that you're linked to. It's very important you help us." Olivia tried again, approaching him slowly, putting on the charm thinking it would help with the outcome she was looking for.

"I said no!" Jerry yelled, pushing Olivia from his space. Just then, Fin circled to the kid and grabbed his wrists.

"Assault on a cop. That'll get you a few nights in jail. C'mon"

"Where are you taking him?" Asked Jerry's mother. "Son, don't worry! You'll be ok!"

"Ma'am, your son may be part of a double-homicide that happened last night." Announced Olivia, staying behind to try for some statement. "Did he mention anything about where he was?"

"No, he doesn't tell me anything. Ever"

"Did you know Rita?"

"Yes. Jerry met her a few days ago. Said he liked her cause her dad was a cop, like his was."

"Your husband's a cop?"

"He was killed in the line of duty last year."

And with every other clue she collected, Olivia put the pieces together. All these kids were connected. But how does it explain the murder?

- - - - - - - - -


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Back at the Precinct, in holding room two, Olivia sat across from Jerry, as Fin stood in the corner behind her. They had been in and out of that room for more than two hours. Which, judging by regular occurrences, was nothing unusual. But they were getting tired of not getting the answers they wanted.

"You know what we need, Jerry. Just tell us the truth, where were you last night?" Asked Fin from the corner.

"I was with Rita."

"Yeah but where?"

"We were just out. Around town and stuff. Hangin' out, I don't know."

"Well start knowing." Olivia said standing and walking out of the room, followed by Fin. "He's gonna keep putting up a fight until we find out more information."

They walked on, talking, when they got to the counter of coffee a ways down the hall.

"Well, I think I'll go back to the computers to look for some more family. You gonna go back in?"

"Yeah. Call me if you find something." Fin parted ways with the tired detective, and Olivia turned to make her way for the room again when Casey approached.

"I think we got a problem. I just passed Elliot in the hall. He asked where you were and I told him you were interrogating in one."

Olivia knew no good could come from this. Elliot wasn't ready to be back here and anyone he saw, who might have seemed suspect, would spark rage. She darted for the room only to open the door and see Elliot holding the boy against the wall.

"Elliot!" She called to him, vastly walking over and trying to get him to let go.

"Who is this guy? He's crazy get him off me!"

"You wanna know who I am?" Elliot started, slowly setting the boy to freedom at the chair that he came from. "I'm a man who just had his world crushed. My daughters were killed and my wife was gang-raped because some punks thought it would be _fun_!" Elliot felt the tears coming but he choked them back and continued. "What would you do, and how would you feel if someone attacked the ones you loved. Torturing them and sucking the life out until everyone else is feeling dead inside." Leaning toward the boy, Elliot finished his argument. "If I find out you have anything to do with this, I'll make sure you get the needle…personally."

Elliot stood straight, turning to Olivia and giving her a look of pain. Then, exiting the room and rushing down the halls, he was met by Cragen.

"Elliot. Can I see you in my office?"

"Look, Captain, I…I…" Struggling for words knowing he wasn't happy about the outburst, Cragen spoke to his rescue.

"Come on."

And with that, Elliot and Cragen went into the office. He spent a good while in there talking and Olivia assumed drastic measures were being taken. As she stood at her desk, facing the office door, she thought long and hard about the situation. What if Elliot left? Who would she be partnered with? And more importantly, would he ever recover?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Olivia." Fin called out to the woman who rested in a bed. She took a break from the boy who wouldn't talk. She hated the fact there was no lead so she took the option of rest while she still could.

"What is it?" She responded quietly.

"The boy talked. We got the other two involved. Thought you'd wanna do the questioning."

Olivia entered the room where one of the boys sat with his lawyer, Mathew Braden. The kid was dressed almost the same as Jerry, but his looks were more rugged.

"Trent Taten?"

"Yes, and I'm Mathew Braden. You can direct all your questions for my client to me."

"Wait, Taten? As in Judge Patricia Taten?

"She's my _mother_, yes." Trent replied rudely.

Taken aback, Olivia was shocked to hear, yet again, that this boy had a relative in a government field. This was a connection and she knew it. Now all she had to do was brake them in.

So, after a long time of asking questions in which received any answers, she made her way to the room next door to do an overview with the Captain and Fin.

"We got a confession." Came the voice of Fin who had been questioning the fourth boy in the room over.

"And let me guess. He's got a relative we know of." Olivia said blatantly. She had it all figured out, it seemed.

"Yeah. The step-brother of out very own CSU Tech Burt Trevor. We got a connection with all of them now?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets get them for conspiracy. It'll hold them for now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, in the next few parts I'll be skipping over a whhhole bunch of law lingo. So, bear with me, I'm a fan not a professional! And thanks for your support guys!


End file.
